the GazettE
The GazettE (ガゼット) is a visual Kei band formed in 2002. Throughout the years they have been very successful and is now counted as one of the most famous bands in the genre "j-rock". History It was started by Ruki(vocals), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Uruha(guitar) and Yune(drums). Though, after about a year(2003), Yune quit the band, reason is still unknown. In replacement for Yune, Kai joined the band as the new drummer. Before long, the signed with the PS Company. In May 28 2003, they released their first EP, Cockayne Soup. In March 2002, Ruki, Uruha, and Reita (all former band mates), and Aoi and Yune (also former band mates) formed a band under the name Gazette.2 Originally signed to Matina, they released their first single, "Wakaremichi", and a video release in April. By September they had released two more singles and another video, headlining a show for the first time in October. In early 2003, Yune decided to leave the band, and he was replaced by Kai. Shortly after, they signed with the PS Company label, and in May released their first EP, Cockayne Soup. They started their first tour, with the band Hanamuke, and along with the tour, the bands collaborated on two songs. A second tour followed with the band Vidoll, and the bands were featured together on the November issue of Cure, a magazine focusing on Visual Kei bands.3 In early December they played a co-headlining show with Deadman. On December 28 they performed at Fool's Mate magazine's Beauti-fool's Fest which was later released on DVD. On January 16, 2004 they recorded a solo performance at the Shibuya-AX, which was released on DVD as Tokyo saihan ~Judgement Day~.2 On March 30, 2004 they released their Madara mini-album, which reached #2 on the Oricon Indie Charts. Madara was followed in May by a companion DVD, which included six music videos and an in-the-studio documentary. The same month, Gazette was featured in Shoxx magazine's Expect Rush III, a catalogue of independent Visual Kei artists.4 A second live DVD, Heisei Banka, was released in August.2 During September and October they toured with fellow PS Company bands Kra and BIS. Their debut album, Disorder, was released in October, and made it to the top 5 of the indies Oricon Daily Charts. The band spent the remainder of 2004 and 2005 touring extensively, releasing Gama (another mini album) in August. In 2005 the band released their first major label single, Cassis, in December.5 Starting 2006 with a name change—from Japanese characters to a romanized script—they released Nil, their second full-length album, on February 8, 2006,2 and embarked on another Japanese tour, ending at the venue Nippon Budokan.6 That July, The Gazette performed at the Beethovenhalle in Bonn, Germany, their first show outside of Asia. The concerts were arranged in conjunction with the AnimagiC anime and manga convention.7 Three more singles were released followed by another studio album, Stacked Rubbish on July 4, 2007. It reached #2 on the Oricon charts within a day from the release. The album debut was followed by a promotional tour from July through September. In October, The Gazette started their first European tour stopping England, Finland, France, and Germany. A single called "Guren" was released on February 13, 2008, which landed a #1 spot on the Oricon Charts, and it was announced that a new DVD would be released in August, and a new single Leech in Autumn 2008 8, which also landed a #1 spot on the Oricon daily charts.9 The Gazette accomplished a one man tour through all of October called "From the Distorted City", referencing to the song "Distorted Daytime" in their single "Leech". It portrays Tokyo as a Distorted City, in terms of the society and political crisis sweeping over Japan in current days. "From the Distorted City" illustrates 'A Message from the Distorted City of Tokyo'. On November 15, 2008, the GazettE hosted their first Secret Live in Shinjuku Station. Originally, around 250 people were to be anticipated, but instead, over 7000 came to the live, the most in history. Due to the amount of people on the streets, the police were forced to shut it down after two songs. 910 On 3rd January 2009, the GazettE performed along side their fellow bands signed to the PS company label to celebrate the record labels 10th anniversary where they announce that on March 25, 2009, they will release a new single called "Distress and Coma". In addition to their new single the band have announced that they will be releasing a new album "DIM" on July 15th. The Gazette are japan's number 2 popularist band, nomber one is Dir En Grey. Members Ruki Real Name: Matsumoto Takanori (松本　たかのり） Part: Vocals DOB: 1 February 1982 Blood Type: B Birthplace: Kanagawa Prefecture (Kantou, southern Japan) ''Height: '162cm '''Weight:' Foot Size: 25.5 cm ''Ring Size: 'Middle finger – 17 '''Family:' Parents, older brother Piercings: 5 on the right ear Tobacco: '''PIANISSIMO '''First Copied Song: Sex Pistols – Bodies Liked Type: A self-aware person, a wonderful person Disliked Type: '''An impure girl, a stupid person '''Wish to Girls: Don't lose sight of yourself Strong Point: Genuine Side Weak Point: Genuine Side Charming Point: Temple Favorite Color: Gold, purple, red, black, silver Favorite Animal: Dog (chihuahua), Cat Favorite Drink: Child Koiwai Apple Disliked Food: Green pepper, beans, strawberry Favorite Brand: Pink Dragon, THE GAMBLER$, ANTICLASS, bounty hunter, CREAMSODA, RUDE GALLERY, Harugin Favorite Saying: "Let's start from the bottom." +wanted to be a fireman as a kid +loves spaghetti, hates strawberries and peppers +collects hats, patterned shirts and colored/weird sunglasses +used to work in a restaurant called the Royal Host and in another one called Denny’s +favorite season: winter (gives him inspiration) +PJs: football-outfit +eyesight is 0.01 +as a child his nickname was Taka-chan +he says his treasured items are his band and fans +He is happy when he feels the winter breeze +In an interview he said that his strangest dream was that he was almost killed by a cat Uruha Real Name: Takashima Kouyou (高島 宏陽) Part: Guitar DOB: 9 June 1981 Blood Type: O Birthplace: Shounan District, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan Height: '''177cm '''Weight: 62kg Foot Size: 27.5cm Ring Size: 19 Family: Parents, two older sisters Piercings: four on the right ear, five on the left ear Tobacco: '''Marlboro Menthol Light, Maremen Light, PIANISSIMO one (NOTE: As of June 2, 2007, he has attempted to stop smoking.) '''First Copied Song: LUNA SEA - IN MY DREAM (WITH SHIVER) Liked Type: Gentle, grown-up persons Likes: '''Darts '''Hobbies: '''billiard, pachinko, bowling, soccer '''Collection: rings, perfume, liquor Favorite Color: purple, grey Favorite Animal: dog, polar bear, penguin, domestic duck Favorite Dorama: Furikaereba Yatsu ga Iru Favorite Drink: Smirnoff, MOET & CHANDON Favorite Food: Mentai Korokke Bento Disliked Food: Blue cheese Favorite Brand: PPFM, Docomo, alfredoBANNISTER Cologne: '''Gucci Rushes, Bvlgari '''Musical Influence: LUNA SEA Admired Musician: SUGIZO Other Facts: Likes to drink vodka. Is the uncle to two nephews. Thinks he looks smart in glasses Aoi Real Name: Shiroyama Yuu (城山　優) Part: Guitar DOB: 20 January 1979 Blood Type: A Birthplace: Mie, Japan Height: 171cm Weight: 55kg Family: '''Parents, older brother, older sister '''Tobacco: '''Marlboro menthol '''First Copied Song: X – Kurenai Liked Type: good at cooking and gentle Disliked Type: '''A person who gets angry easily '''Hobby: Composing, Guitar solos, Smoking, Marumen Collection: sunglasses, perfume, accessories, shirt Favorite Color: white, black Favorite Animal: dog, cat Favorite Drink:Asahi Super Dry Coffee [bFavorite Food: food made with a lot of love Disliked Food: none Favorite Brand: Bvlgari, Vivienne Westwood, DOLCE & GABANNA, Armani, Peacemaker, Frontier Doll Reita Real Name: Suzuki Akira (鈴木　亮) Part: Bass DOB: 27 May 1981 Blood Type: '''A '''Birthplace: Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan Height: 172cm Weight: 55kg Family: Mother, grandmother, older sister Tobacco: Mild Seven Lights First Copied Song: LUNA SEA - PRECIOUS... Liked Type: Feminine and mature person Disliked Type: A vulgar person Charming Point: Butt Favorite Animal: Parakeet Favorite Dorama: Tokyo Love Story Favorite Manga: '''Initial D '''Favorite movie: Face Off Favorite Drink: '''Lifeguard '''Favorite Food: Spaghetti, Kit-Kat Disliked food: Vegetables, sweet stuff (except for pudding and cake) Favorite Brand: Cropped head, Lock, DEAL DESIGN, KING MOB TENDERLOIN, ANTICLASS Hobby: Watching movies Collection: Anything related to Sex Pistols Musical Influence: LUNA SEA First Copied Song: LUNA SEA - PRECIOUS... Respected Person: Hatakeyama Takanori (Japanese boxer) Animal Comparison: Cheetah Kai Real Name: Uke Yutaka Part: Drums DOB: 28th October 1981 Blood Type: B Birthplace: Tokushima Height: 172 cm Weight: 55 kg Foot Size: 27 cm Ring Size: 19 cm Family: Father, mother Piercings: 2 on the left ear Tobacco: Red Marlboro First Copied Song: Luna Sea - Jesus Liked Type: A motherly person who will welcome me with "welcome home!" when I return home. Disliked Type: One who hides his character Strong Point: Don't mind if he's bullied Weak Point: Forgetfulness Charming Point: Can be interesting in anything Likes: Cooking, video games Message: "Our hearts are always as one!" Previous Bands: Mareydi†Creia Albums 斑蠡～MADARA～ (2004.4.30) DISORDER (2004.10.13) 蛾蟇 (Gama) (2005.8.3) NIL (2006.2.8) STACKED RUBBISH (2007.7.4) DIM (2009.7.15) Singles "Wakaremichi" (別れ道) (April 30, 2002) "Kichiku Kyoushi (32sai Dokushin) no Nousatsu Kouza" (鬼畜教師(32才独身)の悩殺講座) (August 30, 2002) "Gozen 0-ji no Trauma Radio" (午前0時のとらうまラヂヲ) (November 1, 2003) "Zakurogata no Yuuutsu" (July 28, 2004) "Zetsu" (July 28, 2004) "Miseinen" (July 28, 2004) "Reila" (March 9, 2005) "Dainippon Itangeishateki..." (November 23, 2005) "Cassis" (December 7, 2005) "Regret" (October 25, 2006) "Filth in the Beauty" (November 1, 2006) "Hyena" (February 7, 2007) "Guren" (紅蓮) (February 13, 2008) "Leech" (November 12, 2008) "Distress and Coma" (March 25, 2009) "Before I decay" (October 7, 2009) Compilations "Yougenkyou"(妖幻鏡moon) (25 December 2002, Eternal) (With the song "Okuribi" (おくり火)) "Kaleidoscope" (1 May 2003, PS Company) (With the songs "Back Drop Junkie Nancy" and "Akai One Piece" (赤いワンピース)) "Hanamuke & Gazette live"(男尻ツアーファイナル) (6 May 2003, PS Company) (With the song "Machibouke no Kouen de" (待ちぼうけの公園)) "Japanesque Rock Collectionz" (July 28, 2004) (With the song "Okuribi" (おくり火)) "Rock Nippon Shouji Nori ko Selection" (ロックNIPPON 東海林のり子セレクション) (January 24, 2007) (With the song "Cassis") Other Releases "Jyuyon sai no naifu" / 14 sai no knife(十四歳のナイフ) (11 September 2004, PS Company) "Chigire"(チギレ) (August 2005, PS Company) "Verwelktes Gedicht" (20 October 2005, PS Company) (With the song "Kare uta"(枯詩)) Videography Shichoukaku Shitsu (視聴覚　質) (30 August 2002) Sentimental Video (センチメンタルビデオ) (1 March 2003) -Matina- Final Prelude Live (10 April 2003) (Various artists) Hyakkiyagyou (百鬼家行) (1 October 2003) Tokyo Saihan -Judgement Day-]] (東京裁判-Judgement Day-) (28 April 2004, PS Company) Madara(斑蠡-Madara-) (26 May 2004, PS Company) Heisei Banka (平成挽歌) (25 August 2004) Peace & Smile Carnival Tour 2005 (～笑顔でファッキュー～) Live DVD (2006) (with Miyavi, Kagrra, Kra, Alice Nine) Standing Tour 2005 Final Maximum Royal Disorder at 2005.4.17 Shibuya Kokaido Live(STANDING TOUR 2005 FINAL「M.R.D」at 2005.4.17 渋谷公会堂) (6 July 2005) Film Bug I (7 June 2006, PS Company) Standing Tour 2006 Nameless Liberty. Six Guns... -Tour Final- at Budokan (6 September 2006) Tour 2006-2007 Decomposition Beauty—Final "Meaningless Art That People Showed" at Yokohama Arena (13 June 2007) Tour 2007-2008 Stacked Rubbish Grand Finale Countless Error (6 August 2008) Peace & Smile Carnival Tour 2009 (15 April 2009) (with Miyavi, Kagrra, Kra, Alice Nine, ScReW, SuG)